Love Amongst The Stars
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What could have happened in the Unknown Regions when Meetra found Revan if things between them were a little bit different? Well I have an answer to that


**Love Amongst The Stars**

Few knew about the full history between arguably the two most powerful Jedi to ever walk through the Jedi Temple. The only two people to know the whole story other than the two in question were killed on Malachor V and above Lehon.

It was only those two people who knew why she left the Jedi Order to follow him into battle and it was only those two who knew the true reason behind their separation after the battle of Malachor V. It was meant to be goodbye for a little while, just until he returned from the Unknown Regions, but that wasn't the case.

When she returned to the Jedi Council for reasons only known to him, she was exiled for following him to war. When he found out what happened to her, he was so angry that he turned to the dark side and he became one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history.

But of course there was always a twist to the story. He was captured by the Jedi Council and his mind was reprogrammed. When he remembered his old identity, despite the intentions of the Jedi Council, he went off into the unknown regions of the galaxy in search of something. It is believed by many that only she knew what he was searching for.

Meanwhile, she took her turn saving the galaxy. They saved it together first, then he saved it, and then she saved it. Once she saved it, she took a journey into the unknown regions, in search of him, somehow sensing that he was in trouble.

As she entered the unknown regions, traveling by instinct after him, the sense that he was in trouble was coming even more frantically than before. So she searched for him even more frantically.

Finally, five years after he had saved the galaxy and eight years since the last time they had seen each other, she was standing with only an alloy door so thick that a lightsaber couldn't cut through it.

But that didn't mean she couldn't find a way into his containment cell. She had a contact inside the room that kept his door sealed shut, so she was able to get into his cell to see him for the first time in nearly a decade.

She didn't like what she originally saw, however. All she saw was a man who seemed to have given up. He was lying in a heap on the ground, in prison clothes, his eyes covered by his hair and his arms down. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you, love?" she whispered. Not expecting a response, she walked forward and knelt down next to him. Shockingly, he still didn't move toward her.

Only when she touched his arm did he move. His move was hostile, obviously expecting danger. He grabbed her arm in a vice grip and she gasped when she saw his eyes. They were a bloodshot red and narrowed at her. She couldn't help but notice that he had bags under his eyes as well.

"Revan, love, it's me, it's Meetra. Don't you remember me?" the female asked, looking right into the eyes of the former Sith Lord. She waited for what seemed like eternities to see if Revan would remember her before his eyes suddenly widened in what was a dawning comprehension.

"Meetra" Revan whispered, his raspy voice cutting into Meetra's heart.

"Revan" Meetra whispered just as quietly, her happiness at seeing him again rendering her incapable of forming coherent sentences.

"Why are you here, Meetra?" Revan asked, his raspy voice weak after years of disuse.

"I was looking for you. You left without a trace after saving the galaxy. The only person who knew where you went wasn't willing to betray your trust for me, so I came out here searching for you on instinct truthfully. Why did you leave, Revan?" Meetra asked, emotion entering her voice.

"I had no choice" Revan whispered, his voice still raspy.

"Revan, there is always a choice, but why you? I know there is something out here that you need to find, but why does it always have to be you who finds it? What is out here that only you are strong enough to fight?" Meetra asked.

"The one who made me a Sith" Revan whispered. That one phrase sent chills down Meetra's spine, as she had always been afraid of the one who had the power to break the will of one as powerful as Revan.

"So you are here for revenge?" Meetra whispered.

"No, I will stop him or die trying" Revan told her, holding his throat after so much use of his voice after so long.

"Stop him from what?" Meetra asked. Revan closed his eyes and put his hand on Meetra's shoulder, sending her into his memories of what he found when he went to the Unknown Regions the first time. He showed her when he was defeated by the Sith Emperor and when he returned to the Republic, searching for the Star Forge in an attempt to raise an army to repel the True Sith invasion. He showed her when he beat Malak on the Star Forge and how he foolishly allowed the Star Forge to be destroyed, not realizing how the Star Forge was the only thing that could hold off the True Sith from destroying the Republic.

"Why are they doing this?" Meetra asked, breaking Revan out of his trance.

"Why doesn't matter, unless we can stop them" Revan told her.

"We?" Meetra asked. He nodded and pulled her into his mind again and she heard him speaking to her, but his voice was in her head so it wasn't as raspy.

"I can't do it alone, Meetra. I am going to need help. Since you are here, it seems like you are willing to help me. We may die, but if we can win, the galaxy will be safe again" Revan told her through the Force.

Before Meetra could respond, she was blasted into Revan by a burst of lightning into her back. When she looked up, she saw her inside informant standing over them.

"You two are going to the Emperor, so say goodnight" he whispered. Meetra felt her body go limp and she passed out as more lightning entered her body that she was powerless to stop.

* * *

The next thing Meetra knew, she was on top of Revan, in a locked carriage on the way to the Emperor's throne room. Revan was on his knees cradling her in his arms.

"Don't be afraid" Revan whispered. Meetra smiled at him and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Trust me Revan, I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit every day without you in my life" Meetra told him. Her voice was soft and emotional, and Revan had to strain to hear her quiet voice. But then when he tried to interrupt her, she silenced him with a single finger pressed to his lip.

"I love you" Meetra whispered to him.

"You love me? All those years ago, when you left, you said that we were never going to fall in love. If we did, we would be forced to live our lives in secret and it would destroy us" Revan said incredulously.

"That was then, this is now. I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyways. I have always wanted to stay away from this feeling, Revan. I never thought I would be strong enough to love you. But I can't control this feeling anymore, Revan. I truly, deeply love you. And before we die I want you to know" Meetra whispered.

Meetra craned her head upward and Revan leaned down before their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. The kiss was just that. It was just a kiss. One that mocked them for denying their feelings like they had over the last two decades.

That one sweet moment was just that, a moment. It was a moment that they had earned many times over. But then before they were ready to stop their moment, they felt somebody looking at them.

They didn't realize that they were in the Sith Emperor's throne room until they looked up and saw the Emperor on his throne, hood drawn low over his face. Suddenly, the canopy that was shielding them from the Emperor's view was blown off of the platform that Revan and Meetra were on.

Revan took that moment to get up and stare up at the ancient Sith.

"Revan, why have you come back?" the Emperor demanded.

"Your reign is over, Vitiate. I have come back to make sure of it" Revan said.

"How are you going to do that without your girlfriend dying?" the Emperor asked, a small grin appearing on his face when Revan moved slightly to make sure Meetra was protected.

"You're going down, Vitiate" Revan told him.

"I will tell you what, Revan. You fight me one on one right now, and I will let your girlfriend leave the palace unharmed at the end of the battle" the Emperor said.

"Get me a lightsaber" Revan said. Suddenly, Lord Scourge's lightsaber went flying into Revan's hand with the power of the Emperor.

Revan took it and ignited the weapon, before looking at Meetra for the last time. She gave him a worried look and he just smiled at her before walking forward to meet the Emperor in a battle that was the most brutal in history.

The battle left Meetra and Scourge just standing in awe at the power that was shown in the battle. Surprisingly, it didn't last as long as Meetra would have liked. The Emperor's power far eclipsed Revan's and the Emperor used that power to throw things at Revan through the Force. The distraction that was caused at that was enough to allow the Emperor to disarm Revan and cut off the Jedi's arm and both of his legs.

Sensing victory, the Sith Emperor swung his lightsaber at Revan, but it never met Revan's body. Meetra dived in front of Revan and stuck the lightsaber out in front of the Emperor's blade.

The Sith Emperor wasn't deterred though, and he defeated Meetra with ease as well, cutting a gash into each of her arms before using the Force to push her right onto Revan.

To anyone who had not seen what had just happened, it looked like Revan and Meetra were sleeping. Meetra's head was cradled in Revan's shoulder and his one remaining arm was wrapped around her body.

The Emperor had to finish them though, and as he walked over to them, Revan and Meetra gave each other happy looks. They knew death was coming, but as long as they were together it was worth it. When Revan saw the Emperor over them, he kissed Meetra, and then before their lips broke, the Emperor stuck his lightsaber right through both of their torsos. Only then did their lips break from each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: well, this is my first try at a Revan/Meetra story and I like what I did. I know this will not get viewed nearly as much as any of my Revan/Bastila stories, but I wanted to give this a shot, just because I was looking for something new.**

**I don't know if anybody wants to read another Revan/Meetra story or if people would rather read a Revan/Bastila story, but if anybody has anything about those two matches that they would like me to write, I would be glad to try my hand at it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
